This proposal requests funds to continue research at the Alcohol Behavior Research Laboratory, Rutgers, The State University. The research has one fundamental objective - to trace the biological/behavioral balance of factors affecting alcohol consumption by both social and problem drinkers. Specific aims of the research include the following: a) Examination of the joint and separate effects of alcohol and beliefs about intoxication on sexual function and dysfunction in men and women; b) Examination of alcohol's effects on self-evaluation and perception of negative interpersonal feedback in women social drinkers; c) Examination of the effects of alcohol, expectations of self-intoxication, and expectations of a partner's drinking on social anxiety and interpersonal processes in dyadic interaction; d) Development of reliable measures of behavioral tolerance to alcohol in humans; e) Examination of the timecourse of tolerance development in humans; and f) Empirical evaluation of conflicting learning-based theories of tolerance development.